An inductor, a type of chip electronic component, is a typical passive element forming an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to cancel noise therefrom.
The inductor is manufactured by forming an internal coil unit within a magnetic body including a magnetic material and subsequently forming external electrodes on external surfaces of the magnetic body.